Field of the Invention
The present disclosed example relates to a display system and a display method, in particular relates to a mirror display system and a mirror display method.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of technology, a variety of mobile devices are provided. Humans can easily use various services anywhere, such as browsing the web, editing the document, watching movies or talking via instant messaging.
However, the mobile devices are often equipped with only a display of small size due to the considerations of convenience and power consumption. When a user uses above-mentioned services via the mobile device, the user can't clearly watch all detail of the screen because the size of display is too small. Moreover, the vision of the user will deteriorate after watching the small size of display for a long time.
For solving the above-mentioned problems, a mirror display system had been provided. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic diagram for an application of a mirror display system according to the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, a mirror display system 1 of the related art comprises a mobile device 10 and a display device 14.
The mobile device 10 can simultaneously execute a plurality of contents (such as a plurality of application program 100-106), and display a screen 1000 of execution of one of the contents on a touchscreen 12 of the mobile device 10, and make the other application programs 102-106 execute in the background.
The following description will explain how the mirror display system 1 of the related art provides the mirror display service to the user. After the mobile device 10 establishes a connection with the display device 14, the mobile device 10 can continuously transport the screen 1000 of execution of the application program 100 to the display device 14. Then the display device 14 displays the received screen 1000 of execution on a display screen 16. Thus, the user can directly watch the screen 1000 of execution of the application program 100 of the mobile device 10 in the bigger-sized display screen 16.
However, the mirror display system 1 of the related art can only display the current screen 1000 of execution in a manner of mirror, and have no capability of simultaneously displaying the screen of execution of the other application programs 102-106 executing in the background. In other words, the mirror display system 1 of the related art can't help the user to simultaneously use two or more services respectively provided by the two or more application programs (such as seeing the movie and simultaneously talking via instant messaging).
Therefore, there is a need to find out a better and more effective solution to handle such problems existed in the mirror display system of the related art.